Bee With You
by totheyeolandbaek
Summary: sequel of Sleepyhead and Hugmebaek. BxB. CHANBAEK. YAOI. FLUFFY. SCHOOLLIFE!AU
1. chapter 1

**Be With U**

 _(sequel of sleepyhead and hugmebaek)_

.

.

Sumpah ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku kencan dengan laki-laki. Ya, aku memang belum pernah kencan sebenarnya, dengan wanita ataupun laki laki. Saat aku stalking social media milik Chanyeol sunbae pun, aku juga tidak begitu berniat untuk sejauh ini. Aku hanya kagum. Ok. Seperti hoobae yang kagum pada sunbaenya. Itu hal wajar untuk anak sekolahan sepertiku.

Awalnya, semua hanya iseng. Aku tidak berencana untuk stalking, serius. Itu terjadi begitu saja karena postingan milik Chanyeol sunbae ada di feed explore di akunku. Postingan di Instagramnya sangat aesthetic dan keren. Hanya sebatas itu kok. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku tau jika ada sosok yang bernama Sleepyhead.

Kedua, aku melihatnya saat aku masuk semester pertama tingkat dua di Hangnam Highschool. Secara nyata, tapi aku hampir saja tidak tau bahwa sleppyhead dan Chanyeol sunbae adalah orang yang sama. Mereka hampir sama, tapi aku tidak benar benar yakin kalau mereka sama. Aku melihat orang itu dan terkagum karena dia sungguh tampan. Dia tinggi, badannya bagus meskipun tidak sebaik milik sunbae yang lain, tapi dia itu keren. Apalagi saat dia bermain sepakbola di lapangan. Astaga, bisepnya seperti mengundang lidahku untuk menari diatas kulitnya. Jangan lupakan dengan keringat yang ada disekitar lehernya. Aku tidak mesum, oke. Tapi memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Aku tidak bohong, sungguh. Tanyakan saja pada para gadis yang berteriak dan tersipu saat Chanyeol sunbae berlari kesana kemari mengejar bola. Keren luar biasa.

Saat pertama kali aku sadar kalau aku jatuh pada si maha tampan Chanyeol adalah saat dimana dia selesai berolahraga. Saat baju kausnya basah karena keringat. Saat itu aku sedang duduk dibawah pohon, melihat Chanyeol sunbae dari jarak aman. Suara tawa idiotnya, yang entah seperti seribu pesona itu menarik alam sadarku. Aku seperti kehilangan seluruh duniaku sendiri. Satu satunya yang aku rasakan adalah poros duniaku berputar disekitar tempatku duduk dan pada satu orang dalam jarak 10 meter di hadapanku. Caranya tertawa adalah yang terbaik setelah senyumannya. Dan yang terbaik yang pernah aku lihat setelah senyuman ibuku. Semua yang ada disekitarku berantakan. Terbang dan terbalik. Aku merasa marah karena dia terlihat sangat tampan dan bahagia. Hatiku bergetar. Ingin meledak tapi tidak juga. Untuk matahari yang sedang bersinar disiang bolong, aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiranku saat ini. Apakah ini sebuah fase sesaat. Aku bingung karena aku ingin menangis dan jatuh dan bahagia di satu waktu yang sama. Aku mencoba bernafas perlahan, memilah setiap hal yang masuk pada indra perasaku dan detik itu juga aku sadar bahwa satu satunya yang bisa membuatku menghela nafas lega tanpa alasan adalah laki laki itu. Chanyeol sunbae.

.

Jika kalian mengira aku punya keberanian setinggi langit dengan perasaanku, jawabannya adalah aku tidak sekeren itu. Aku sama pecundangnya dengan Kyungsoo—teman satu kelas, satu meja yang dengan kebaikan hatiku, aku anggap sahabatku itu, yang kebetulan juga menyukai sunbae di sekolahku. Tapi, aku dan Kyungsoo memang berbeda level pecundangnya. Sahabatku ini lebih nekat satu level dariku. Ingat saat dia mengajakku ke gedung F? Gedungnya siswa kelas 3, hanya untuk mencari sunbae incarannya. Dan yang ternyata adalah teman Chanyeol sunbae.

Holly daebak. Bunuh saja aku saat aku melihat Chanyeol sunbae berjalan 7 meter didepanku dengan seorang yang sama kerennya tapi tidak sekeren Chanyeolku. Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan segala tingkah Kyungsoo disebelahku. Satu satunya hal yang aku inginkan saat itu adalah menghilang dari dunia.. Saat itu juga. Blasst!

Tapi sepertinya takdir sedang bercanda. Atau mungkin memang dia sedang baik-baiknya padaku, sampai aku bisa kencan betulan dengan Chanyeol sunbae. Itu bonus sebenarnya.

.

.

Ini adalah hari jadi aku dan Chanyeol sunbae yang ke 100 hari. Demi dewa, aku bangga pada diriku sendiri karena aku bisa bertahan tidak kena serangan jantung karena bahagia. Bertahan selama 100 hari dengan laki laki yang membuat hatimu hampir jatuh ke tanah setiap kali dia tersenyum. Aku merasa jatuh cinta setiap hari. Setiap bangun tidur aku bahkan merasa terlahir lagi dan lagi.

Ehhm— setelah kejadian yang—uhh—blowjobku pada Chanyeol sunbae saat itu, aku bersumpah demi apapun, aku dan pacarku itu tidak pernah mengulanginya lagi. Dan itu hanya sebatas blowjob dariku. Tidak ada timbal balik apapun. Chanyeol sunbae sungguh serius dengan ucapannya yang tidak akan melewati batas. Hari itu aku dan dia—ya setelah makeout itu—hanya tiduran malas di sofa. Sedikit ciuman dan endusan di sekitar telinga sebenarnya. Itu sangat menggelitik dan privat. Tapi aku ingin terus dia menempatkan hal hal itu disekitarku.

Aku tidak akan munafik berkata jika selama 100hari ini, aku dan Chanyeol sunbae tidak pernah bercumbu. Itu hanya sebatas ciuman diatas sofa, seringnya di tempat tinggalnya. Aku tidak berani macam macam dirumahku sendiri, kalau tidak ingin ibuku memotong leherku saat itu juga.

Pernah suatu waktu, saat aku dan Chanyeol sunbae cuddling diatas sofa seperti yang sudah sudah, saat itu hujan sangat deras dan hampir jam 7 malam. Aku sengaja menciumi dada dan rahang milik Chanyeol sunbae. Bermain main sedikit dengan kecupan kupu kupu disekitar lehernya. Aku mengecupi jakunnya, sedikit menggigit dan membuat beberapa tanda. Aku sangat tau Chanyeol sunbae itu laki laki dengan hormon yang sangat sangat baik. Dan apa yang aku lakukan membuatnya sedikit naik—okay dalam artian sesuatu dibawah sana menjadi sedikit memberontak. Chanyeol sunbae yang gemas dengan perlakuanku, memutar posisi membuatku terkungkung diantara sofa dan tubuhnya yang sangat—apa ya, pokoknya sangat laki laki. Leherku jadi sasarannya. Dicumbu setiap inchi dari rahang hingga perpotongan leher. Jejak merah dan biru lebam tanda cintanya diciptakan disetiap jengkal hampir memenuhi leherku. Tangannya yang sedikit kasar dan sangat besar itu merambat naik diantara sela sela baju seragamku. Menapak perlahan dengan elusan sensual disekitar pinggul, naik hingga bawah dadaku.

"Angh—", sial. Suara sialan. Godaan tangannya membuatku tidak bisa berfikir.

Lenguhan itu muncul begitu saja.

Aku bisa gila. Setiap sentuhannya seperti meruntuhkan tembok pertahananku untuk tidak mendesah dan melenguh. Lembut lidahnya yang basah dan hangat nafasnya, menenggelamkanku jauh kedalam laut.

Aku hampir saja kelepasan berteriak saat tangannya beralih kedaerah tersensitifku, ketika semua berubah jadi bencana. Dong Cheol hyung pulang. Chanyeol sunbae kelabakan. Dia buru-buru berdiri dan menutup baju seragamku yang tersibak keatas. Aku bangkit untuk duduk dan tersenyum canggung pada Dong Cheol hyung. Selama hampir 1 jam aku dan Chanyeol mendapat berbagai macam nasehat tentang betapa tidak baiknya untuk usia kami melakukan hal hal seperti itu. Sejak saat itu aku dan Chanyeol sunbae tidak pernah lebih dari ciuman anak remaja seusia kami.

.

.

Dalam 100 hari masa pacaranku dengan Chanyeol sunbae, bukan berarti tidak pernah ada masalah. Ada beberapa kali aku dan Chanyeol sunbae beradu argumen karena kecemburuanku yang super tinggi. Aku merasa bahwa Namjoo sunbae sedikit terlalu berlebihan untuk seorang yang mengaku hanya sebatas teman. Entah gadis itu bodoh atau apa, mana ada teman satu kelas yang maunya les hanya berdua saja? Aku bukannya egois atau keras kepala. Aku hanya tidak suka ketika pacarku sendiri tidak bisa menolak ajakan gadis lain. Ya memang sih, aku tidak harus 24 jam bersama Chanyeol sunbae, tapi pasti kalian paham bahwa Chanyeol sunbae itu milikku. Itu mutlak. Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya. Tidak ada kecuali aku, ByunBaekhyun.

Chanyeol sunbae memang sangat membuat hatiku jungkir balik. Sangking cintanya kepada dia, aku bahkan beberapa kali berbohong pada ibu, diam diam keluar tengah malam tanpa ijin agar bisa berkencan dengan Chanyeol sunbae. Aku tau ini semua bodoh, tapi aku tidak peduli. Bagiku Chanyeol sunbae itu segalanya. Lebih dari apapun.

Hormon bodoh yang meledak ledak membuatku selalu percaya pada setiap ucapannya. Bahkan saat ucapannya sangat tidak masuk akal, aku selalu percaya saja. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol sunbae itu selalu menepati janjinya. Bahkan saat dia tengah dihukum Dong Choel hyung karena kejadian saat itu—saat ketauan sedang bercumbu denganku—dia tetap nekat melanggar hukumannya sendiri demi menepati janjinya untuk membelikanku odeng dan ttoppoki dikedai dekat sekolah. Yang pada akhirnya dia mendapat hukuman lebih lagi dari Dong Cheol hyung.

.

Chanyeol sunbae berkata aku ini sedikit gila. Gila karena sangat sangat cinta pada sitinggi yang paling aku sayangi itu.

Aku memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. Aku akan menangis jika memang dia membuatku kesal karena setengah mati merindukannya. Atau bahkan akan tertawa sendiri karena memikirkan betapa besarnya rasa cintaku kepadanya. Kadang aku juga akan sangat sombong kepada setiap orang disekitarku karena aku si Byun Baekhyun yang manis ini adalah pacarnya Chanyeol sunbae. Dan ketika itu terjadi Chanyeol sunbae akan mendelik dan berkata bahwa aku ini congkak dan membuat orang orang canggung. Kemudian berakhir dengan aku merajuk karena kata katanya yang kejam. Tapi dia akan tersenyum dan menepuk 3 kali kepalaku sambil berkata; "Tidak apa apa, aku bangga karena aku dan kamu adalah satu."

Aku sempat beberapa kali menangis karena tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol sunbae yang digoda oleh gadis gadis lain disekolahku. Sungguh, kadang aku merasa menjadi pacar Chanyeol sunbae sedikit menyiksa batin dan hatiku. Tapi nanti Chanyeol sunbae akan datang, memberi segala pengertian bahwa aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan semua itu karena dia bilang dia cinta mati padaku. Hanya aku satu satunya.

"Jangan menangis, okay. Jangan khawatir." Dia akan berkata seperti itu sambil memeluk dan mengusap punggung dan kepalaku.

Lucunya, kalau aku menangis sampai sesunggukan karena cemburu, atau karena dia tidak bisa mengiyakan apa yang aku inginkan dia akan berkata; "Bahkan jika ada gadis paling seksi dimuka bumi ini yang telanjang dihadapanku, aku tidak akan horny."

Sumpah, dia bilang seperti itu. Aku akan berhenti menangis dan menciumnya. Tapi aku tau dia bohong. Mana ada laki laki normal yang tidak horny kalau ada gadis telanjang dihadapannya. Aku ini memang masih anak ingusan, tapi aku tidak bodoh.

Jadi aku memeluknya saja. Merasakan lengannya yang hangat ada disekitar tubuhku yang sangat kecil kalau dibandingkan dengan miliknya. Pelukannya yang hangat membuatku menjadi utuh. Membuatku merasa menjadi satu satunya milik Chanyeol sunbae.

Tapi aku tetap saja percaya padanya, karena satu satunya yang aku tau adalah aku jatuh cinta super pada Chanyeol sunbae. Dan apapun yang dia katakan, itu demi kebaikanku dan dia.

Hari ini, bahkan untuk seribu hari dan seribu tahun setelahnya aku akan tetap mencintai Chanyeol sunbae. Satu satunya cinta yang aku yakini akan selalu hidup bahkan ketika dunia mulai melawan cinta kami.

Bahkan jika seribu tahun telah berlalu dan hari yang baru datang, aku tetap akan selalu mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol.

.

.

A/n:

Halooooo sudah lama tidak kesini, hehe sedikit camilan untuk para chanbaek yang haus akan ff tidak jelas seperti ini.

Tebar cinta untik chanbaek dan exo-l 🌱


	2. Chanyeol

Jadi, apa kalian pernah dengar bahwa cinta bisa tumbuh karena sebuah blowjob?

Aku dulunya juga tidak percaya ada cinta yang bisa datang gara-gara sebuah sentuhan fisik. Tapi sekarang aku percaya. Sungguhan. Tidak ada duanya. Aku benar benar jatuh cinta pada si mungil, lucu, imut, dan nakal, Byun Baekhyun.

Awalnya, aku hanya menyukai Baekhyun biasa saja. Sebatas suka karena dia manis. Apalagi saat dia merona karena senyumanku. Level manis ada diangka 8. Dan aku adalah laki laki normal yang tidak akan melewatkan hal hal manis di dunia ini.

.

.

Saat itu, aku sedang makan di kantin bersama temanku, Kai. Dia yang suka tebar pesona itu menyenggol lenganku dan berdecih ke arah barisan siswa yang sedang antri mengambil jatah makan siangnya. Disana diantara para siswa, ada 2 sosok yang hampir sama mungilnya. Yang satu manis dengan potongan rambut undercut dan yang satunya dua kali lebih manis karena memang dia apadanya terlihat polos seperti bayi. Kai bilang, dia mengincar anak yang dua kali lebih manis itu. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, toh bagiku aku juga tidak kenal mereka berdua.

Kedua kali aku melihat Baekhyun adalah saat jam olahraga. Aku saat itu sedang berjalan ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil buku paket, perintah dari Ahn Saem. Disaat hari yang memang benar benar terik itu, aku tidak sengaja melihat kearah lapangan. Disana, dua orang yang Kai bilang manis dan dua kali lebih manis itu, berlarian kesana kemari seperti bocah. Karena penasaran, aku berhenti dari acara berjalanku ke perpustakaan dan berniat fokus pada mereka berdua. Terpaan sinar matahari itu seperti kristal diantara keringat anak yang dua kali lebih manis. Jadi apa yang dikatakan Kai benar. Kai bilang; "Lihatlah, dia yang itu manis sekali ya. Apalagi saat tersenyum, aku gemas dengan kedua mata sabitnya."

Aku hampir saja berdebar karena senyuman Baekhyun saat itu. Tapi aku ingat kalau Kai mengincarnya. Jadi, sebagai teman yang baik. Aku mengabaikan desiran desiran halus itu. Itu hanya sebuah fase.

.

.

Hari dimana Baekhyun menangis diatap, atau jika kalian lebih suka menyebut hari dimana aku dan Baekhyun jadian adalah hari dimana aku menjadi orang paling naif sedunia. Aku tidak bohong saat berkata bahwa aku menyukai senyuman dan kehangatan tangan Baekhyun. Aku juga tidak berbohong saat bilang jika senyuman Baekhyun itu sangat indah. Senyumannya setelah menangis adalah level 8,5 dari definisi sebuah keindahan.

Aku akan jujur satu hal. Aku sebenarnya tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin jadian dengan Baekhyun. Aku hanya tidak tega melihat dia menangis di atap karena cemburu tidak jelasnya pada Namjoo.

Ya aku akui, sih, aku memang suka dengan Baekhyun. Tapi itu hanya sebatas suka. Tidak lebih. Hatiku memang berdesir lembut jika melihat anak itu tersenyum, tapi aku yakin itu bukan sebuah bentuk cinta. Dan aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku memulai sebuah hubungan tanpa cinta, toh nanti lama lama juga akan datang dengan sendirinya.

.

.

Kalian ingat saat aku ada di perpustakaan kota, kejadian dimana Kai dan Kyungsoo berciuman?—serius aku agak sedikit malu melihat kelakuan temanku yang tidak tau tempat itu. Apalagi Baekhyun, pasti dia akan canggung denganku. Dan tebakanku benar, saat dia salah tingkah sendiri, sampai wajahnya yang menjadi seperti tomat. Itu sangat lucu dan manis. Dan disaat itulah aku sadar bahwa aku menyukai Baekhyun.

.

Hari dimana aku merasa jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun adalah saat aku melihat dia berada di antara kedua kakiku. Aku memang sedikit brengsek karena mencium dan meraba raba anak itu padahal aku tidak mencintainya. Aku juga tidak 100% salah saat itu, semua terjadi atas dasar suka sama suka. Tapi saat dia berkata; "Aku akan membantumu, Sunbae." Saat itu lah darahku seperti dipompa dengan pompa super. Hatiku bertalu talu sangking kagetnya dengan ucapannya. _What the fuck_? Aku menjadi tambah super brengsek karena merasa bersalah tapi aku tetap menurut saja dengan semua pergerakannya yang mendorongku untuk duduk dan dia mulai menuruni tubuhku. Membawa tangannya untuk bermain diantara selangkanganku. Memainkan batang kesempurnaan tubuhku dengan mulutnya yang manis. Jika ini adalah dosa, aku yakin ini adalah dosa terbrengsek dan ternikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Dunia seperti berada dalam genggamanku saat aku berhasil mencapi klimaks yang luar biasa dimulutnya. Baekhyun, dengan polosnya menelan seluruh inti sari milikku, tanpa rasa jijik. Wajahnya yang merona merah itu mendongak, membawa kedua mata sayunya yang—astaga semua bintang porno didunia kalah seksinya dengan dirinya—menatap tepat di kedua manik mataku. Aku tidak mampu membawa atensi dan seluruh indraku selain pada Baekhyun. Nafasku hampir hilang karena klimaks, dan makin hilang karena hati dan paru paruku terisi oleh sejuta ton kupu kupu yang berterbangan. Suara suara disekitarku hanyalah detak jantung kami berdua. Aku menatapnya sejurus. Sebuah ciptaan Tuhan yang dengan seluruh alam semesta keindahannya, terwujud dalam satu bentuk makhluk yang saat ini bersimpuh diantara kedua kakiku. Saat itu seluruh hal yang aku ketahui adalah Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun. Hatiku seperti dihantam dengan kekuatan dasyat. Aku berpikir secara perlahan, dan dengan amat sadar bahwa apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah sebuah kenyataan. Aku. Jatuh. Cinta. Pada. Baekhyun.

.

Aku dan Baekhyun berhasil melewati hampir 300 hari bersama dengan segala bumbu pertengkaran khas anak remaja yang dimabuk cinta. Cemburu yang menggebu-gebu. Hormon yang sedang tinggi-tingginya. Ego yang membuat kami berdua terperangkap didalamnya. Sekarang aku sungguh cinta mati dengan Baekhyun. Aku bahkan rela dihukum Dong Cheol hyung demi membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Semua hanya demi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun.

Kadang aku juga bertengkar kecil karena kecemburuannya yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi aku bersyukur karena semua itu membuktikan bahwa Baekhyun juga sama cintanya denganku.

.

.

Hari kelulusanku tiba. Aku bersama Kai dan beberapa teman dekat kami mengadakan pesta di rumah Kai. Rumah Kai itu bebas, besar dan dia punya banyak makanan, tidak seperti rumahku—rumah Dong Cheol hyung sebenarnya. Aku tidak datang bersama Baekhyun karena aku harus duluan menyiapkan semuanya bersama Kai. Malamnya, Baekhyun datang bersama Kyungsoo dengan beberapa makanan dan minuman. Ya Tuhan, aku harus bilang apa ya, pacarku itu sungguh imut dengan atasan sweater rajut putih dan celana denim selutut. Rambutnya dicat agak kecoklatan dan berantakan. Entah itu hanya efek terkena angin atau memang sengaja di tata seperti itu, tapi sumpah demi apapun Baekhyun terlihat imut dan innocen dan seksi disaat yang sama.

Baekhyun membawa langkahnya mendekat dan membawa dirinya duduk disampingku. Tanganku reflek merengkuh pinggangnya. Aku bukannya posesif atau apa, semua orang tau kalau Baekhyun itu cuma milikku. Tapi ya, aku terbiasa dengan itu. Baekhyun juga terlihat nyaman saja dengan semua skinship yang aku berikan padanya.

Malam itu dilewati dengam beberapa game _Truth or Dare,_ bermain kartu dan beberapa cerita horor kami disekolah. Beberapa seperti Kai dan Jungwoo sudah mabuk berat—hampir teler. Kyungsoopun sama mabuknya. Baekhyun bilang, Kyungsoo itu anak yang manis, tapi sepertinya Kai sudah membuat anak itu sama berandalannya dengan dirinya.

"Kyungja, berhentilah minum!" Baekhyun menarik paksa beer yang sudah dicampur soju dari tangan Kyungsoo. Aku memperhatikan orang orang itu yang hampir gila dengan dunia mereka.

Aku sih tidak begitu mabuk meskipun kepalaku sedikit pusing. Kalau aku mabuk, apa nanti jadinya Baekhyun?

Malam makin beranjak, satu persatu dari yang datang mulai tidak sadarkan diri dan tertidur sembarangan di ruang keluarga rumah Kai. Aku makin mendekat pada Baekhyun. Menyandarkan kepalaku diantara bahunya. Rasanya seperti terkena sinar matahari pagi. Sangat nyaman dan hangat. Tau tau aku rasanya seperti sangat ringan.

.

.

Aku tidak tau kapan tepatnya aku mulai tertidur. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku kira aku mimpi buruk. Kalau ini yang dirasakan Baekhyun setiap dia menangis karena cemburunya, aku bahkan berdoa biar aku tidur saja selamanya daripada harus melihat Kai mencium Baekhyun. Diam diam. Tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Apa memang seperti ini rasanya cemburu? Mataku memanas. Hatiku pun sama. Rasanya seperti ingin menghancurkan apapun disekitarku.

Bajingan.

Dia mencium sahabat pacarnya sendiri. Dan lebih buruknya, dia mencium Baekhyun, pacar dari teman dekatnya yang dia bilang sudah seperti saudara sendiri.

Apa selama ini dia masih menyimpan perasaan pada Baekhyun? Aku tidak tau kalau temanku itu bisa menusukku dari belakang.

Bajingan sialan. Aku ingin bangun dan menghajar si brengsek yang tidak tau diri itu.

Aku hampir saja membawa tubuhku untuk bangkit, sebelum Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu mendorong Kai menjauh dan berlari pergi dari ruang keluarga.

Satu hal yang aku yakini. Baekhyun tidak akan menghianatiku. Dia itu cinta padaku kan?

Aku sedikit bangkit dan melihat Kai yang kembali tertidur.

Brengsek satu itu.

Aku ingin membunuhnya, menendang dan mematahkan lehernya. Merobek mulut kotornya yang berani mencium pacarku.

Aku tidak tau ini efek karena soju dan beer, ditambah dengan hormon dan emosi yang membuatku hilang akal atau apa, aku mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo tapi pandanganku masih terkunci pada Kai yang tergeletak di dekat sofa.

"Kalau kau bisa mencium milikku, aku juga bisa mencium milikmu." Impas adalah apa yang satu satunya aku pikirkan.

Tanpa segala pertimbangan aku mencium bibir hati milik Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur. Hanya kecupan. Sumpah, aku tidak berniat lebih. Bibir Kyungsoo yang lembut dan tebal itu berbeda sekali dari milik Baekhyun. Aku tidak tau aku ini kerasukan setan apa, aku malah melumat pelan bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang setengah sadar juga malah membalas ciumanku.

Selama 3 menit aku masih berciuman dengan Kyungsoo yang setengah sadar karena dia mabuk.

"Brengsek." Aku menoleh kebelakang. Melepaskan ciumanku dengan Kyungsoo.

Disaat itulah aku melihat Baekhyun, dengan mata yang sangat sembab menatapku telak. Matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Aku sudah sangat sering melihat Baekhyun menangis karena cemburu. Tapi yang kali ini berbeda. Tidak ada kecemburuan didalam sana. Semua yang terlihat dimatanya hanyalan sebuah kehancuran.

Dia pergi begitu saja. Aku hanya diam melihat Baekhyun yang berlalu. Aku tidak bisa berpikir. Aku bingung dengan semua yang terjadi seperti tiba tiba dan mengejutkan.

Sekali brengsek tetap akan menjadi brengsek.

Aku sama brengseknya dengan Kai.

.

.

Sudah hampir 10 hari Baekhyun menghindariku. Aku tau aku brengsek. Dari awal akulah yang bajingan. Bukan siapapun. Aku hanya mencari pembelaan diri atas apa yang terjadi malam itu. Aku melampiaskan hal yang belum tentu kebenarannya dengan hal yang sama bodohnya.

Aku frustasi. Aku tidak lagi berteman dengan Kai. Kami tidak bertengkar setelah malam itu. Aku hanya mendiamkannya. Akhirnya aku menjadi pecundang. Tidak punya teman, hubungan dengan Baekhyun yang hancur.

Semua hanya tinggal penyesalan.

Aku berulang kali datang ke rumah Baekhyun tapi ibunya bilang Baekhyun sedang tidur, atau jika tidak ibunya akan berkata Baekhyun sedang les.

Aku pulang dengan hati yang sudah tidak lagi berbentuk.

.

Esoknya aku datang ke Hangnam Highschool. Aku tau jam Baekhyun pulang sekolah. Aku menunggu didepan gerbang seperti gelandangan bodoh.

5 menit, 10 menit. Aku melihat Kyungsoo dari kejauhan. Dengan segera aku membawa kedua kakiku mendekati sahabat Baekhyun itu.

"Eoh? Chanyeol sunbae?" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

Aku canggung sekali. "Uh, hey, Soo. Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun? Dia diperpustakaan."

Senyumku mengembang bodoh hanya karena mengetahui dimana Baekhyun berada.

"Uh sunbae, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Baekhyun. Tapi apapun itu, semoga semua akan segera membaik. Hwaiting!" Kyungsoo memberiku semangat dengan gaya sassy nya. Astaga aku ingin bunuh diri saja. Apa dia ini tidak tau kalau dia dan pacarnya adalah sumber masalahku dan Baekhyun?

Bodoh.

.

.

Perpustakaan nampak sedikit lengang. Aku mencari dibeberapa lorong. Pada lorong ke 4, pandanganku menangkap sosok yang sangat aku rindukan. Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan kaki berjinjit. Tangannya meraih ke rak paling atas. Aku seperti tertarik ke masa lalu. Saat kami berdua ada di perpustakaan kota. Itu sudah satu tahun yang lalu.

Aku kembali merasa bodoh, mengorbankan satu tahun kebersamaan kami begitu saja hanya karena kecemburuan.

Dengan langkah pelan, aku membawa kakiku mendekat pada Baekhyun. Kesayanganku itu masih tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Dari jarak 30 centi, aku berdiri dibelakangnya, melihat tingkahnya yang masih saja seperti bocah melonjak kecil berusaha mengambil buku di antara rak novel terjemahan.

"Hup!" Dia meloncat sekali lagi.

Dari belakang sini saja aku bisa lihat kalau dia putus asa dengan tinggi badannya.

Tiba tiba dia menoleh kebelakang, satu detik dia hampir membuat rak dibelakangnya ambruk kalau saja reflekku tidak tanggap.

Aku menarik tangan kirinya dengan tangan kananku. Pinggulnya kuraih dengan sebelah tanganku yang lain.

Jarak diantata kami tidaklah dekat tapi terasa sangat sempurna.

Mataku menelisik diantara wajah yang sangat aku rindukan. Heol, aku hampir menangis saking senanganya karena bisa melihat Baekhyun lagi. Jadi aku tersenyum saja untuk menyembunyikan air mata yang aku tahan tahan.

Kami bertahan selama sepuluh detik pada posisi itu sampai Baekhyun tiba tiba mendorongku menjauh.

Waktu diantara aku dan Baekhyun jadi terasa aneh.

Aku berusaha membuat batuk pura pura untuk menutupi kecanggungan kami.

Tapi tiba tiba Baekhyun menangis. Keras sekali. Untung saja perpustkaan sudah tidak ada orang.

Baekhyun masih tegugu. Aku sendiri bingung harus bagaimana. Dia bahkan menolak saat aku maju satu langkah untuk memeluknya.

"Baek, sayang, maafkan aku." Aku hampir ikut menangis karena aku tau ini semua memang salahku

"Brengsek!" Baekhyun tersedu diantara ucapannya.

Ah, aku jadi makin tidak tega.

"Kenapa juga aku merindukan brengsek sepertimu?"

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku maju dua langkah. Menarik paksa Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

Membawanya pada kedua lenganku. Mendekap erat seperti esok tidak ada hari lagi.

"Aku ingin sekali membunuhmu, sialan." Dia masih tergugu. Suaranya rancu hampir hilang dan jadi satu dengan sesenggukannya. "Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Sampai rasanya ingin mati saja."

Aku membawa tanganku untuk menepuk punggung dan mengelus kepalanya. Seperti yang biasa dan selalu aku lakukan.

"Aku tau aku brengsek saat itu. Jangan menangis lagi, oke?"

Bukannya berhenti, Baekhyun malah makin menangis. Astaga, aku harus bagaimana lagi?

"Aku tidak selingkuh dengan Kai, sumpah. Dia tiba tiba menciumku. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa dia seperti itu. Aku berani sumpah mati. Makanya aku langsung mendorongnya." Penjelasannya seperti angin yang melayang-layang ditelingaku. "Kau tau kan aku cinta mati padamu? Aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu. Tapi apa? Aku malah melihatmu mencium Kyungsoo."

Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku kepadanya. Ya Tuhan. Aku merasa jadi pecundang terbrengsek yang pernah hidup di dunia.

Dia mendongak dengan wajah yang berantakan karena air mata. Hidungnya yang mungil itu memerah seperti rusa di hari natal. Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan membuatnya menjadi seperti ini lagi.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku , membawa bibirku untuk mengecup kedua matanya yang sudah merah sembab dan mata indah bulan sabit kesayanganku menjadi sangat kacau.

"Jangan ulangi lagi, tolong." Dia memohon padaku? Aku makin seperti pecundang tidak tau diri.

Aku menciumnya saja. Itu lebih baik. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan paling benar selain ini.

Aku tau kami sedang melewati waktu yang sangat sulit. Semua kesalah pahaman ini membuat kami bertindak sangat bodoh.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi. Aku benar-benar mengnginkan Baekhyun didalam hidupku.

Ya. Hanya Baekhyun. Menjadi satu satunya cinta milikku. Meski tahun ini berlalu dan hari baru akan datang.

Tiba tiba aku tertawa tanpa sebab. Membuat ciuman kami terlepas.

Baekhyun menatapku yang sedang pura pura tertawa padahal dalam hati menahan tangis bahagia.

Dia terlihat bingung dan lucu dengan ekspresi itu. Rusa natal kecilku.

Aku jadi berpikir. Semua dorongan yang ada. Semua hal hal yang terjadi. Aku ingin tahu apakah itu sama dengan cinta. Menarik segala benang kusut dalam otakku. Dan aku akhirnya sadar. Aku hanya ingin menjadi cinta milik Baekhyun.

Terbang terbang selamanya terbang. Dalam hidupku selamanya bersama dengan cinta milik Baekhyun.

.

.

A/n..

Eaaaa, selamat menikmati. Uhuhuh


End file.
